


Make Time for My Love

by FormidablePassion



Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Ever since Dean's promotion he hasn't been able to spend as much time with his husband.Benny plans on making Dean sorry for that.Day Six Prompt: NSFW (or crackfic)





	Make Time for My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of [DeanBenny Love Week](http://deanbennyloveweek.tumblr.com). It was a super fun week where I wrote a short fic every day with (or without) a prompt and sent it anonymously to a person over on tumblr. I'm finally getting around to posting them. So I hope that you enjoy.
> 
> As always, this fic is unbeta'd and unedited.

Dean tilted his head to allow his husband to kiss his neck when the shorter man sauntered up behind him and settled his hands around his hips while Dean finished up the dishes. They had both had a pretty long day and Dean knew that Benny was tired. He really didn’t think that these kisses would lead anywhere, despite the urgency he felt in his blood. 

“I’ve missed you, darlin’.” Benny’s kisses trailed up and down his neck, the hair of his beard rubbing against sensitive areas causing Dean’s skin to pebble under the ministrations. He shivered a little and felt Benny’s fingers flex against his hips. “I’ve missed you too, sweetheart.” he let his head fall forward as Benny’s lips found their way to the back of his neck moving slowly across to the other side. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy.” 

Dean had finally been promoted to Engineering Director, with it came more responsibilities and he was just getting his footing. He had promised Benny that it would level out once he got the hang of the new position. That was almost six weeks ago and Dean was still trying to balance everything. He was going to have to put his foot down and make time for his husband. He missed him too. 

Benny kissed and nibbled his way up the other side of Dean’s neck and he tilted his head to accommodate the feel of his lips on his neck that caused him to warm all over, arousal taking root deep in his abdomen. “I’m gonna make you sorry that you’re away from me so often.” The threat held the heat of a promising night ahead. “Oh yeah? How’s that?” Dean knew he was poking the bear with the hint of challenge in his voice; he welcomed what was going to come next. 

  
Benny’s grip on his hips tightened and he quickly pulled Dean flush against his hard body and Dean let out a sigh at the feel of Benny’s erection against him. “I have a few ideas, cher.” Dean pressed back against Benny, rinsed the remaining dishes in the sink, turned the water off and set them to dry in the dish drainer. Wiping his hands on a towel carefully before turning around to face his husband, his own erection now pressing against him. 

“I think you should try to make me sorry.” he winked at Benny playfully and leaned in to capture his lips in a filthy kiss. They were both breathless when they pulled apart. “Well, what are you waiting for? Or are you just teasing me?” Dean wagged his eyebrows at him and watched those pale blue eyes fill with determination. Benny moved his hands down behind Dean and bent at the knees, suddenly cupping Dean’s ass and pulling him up. Dean wrapped his legs around his husband's waist, “Fuck, babe. You know I love it when you take charge.” He leaned his head down as he wrapped his arms around Benny, kissing him softly. 

“Don’t run into anything. I’m fragile.” Dean teased him. Benny chuckled deeply, his laugh rumbling through his body sending vibrations through Dean making him moan a little. “I can’t wait to pull all those little noises out of you tonight, sugar.” Benny kissed him deeply one more time before hoisting him up into a better hold. “Let’s go.” 

Benny walked with ease from the kitchen, through the dining room, and down the hall without once stopping or bumping into anything. As soon as they were in their room Benny kicked the door closed and let Dean fall back onto the bed, following on top of him. Benny pressed his hips into Dean’s, his hand on Dean’s ass pulling him as close as possible while their clothes were still on. “You need to be naked. Like right now.” Benny growled. 

Dean laughed and then began unbuttoning his shirt while Benny made quick work of everything below his his waist. Benny was finished before Dean was showing how eager he was to finally have his husband to himself. “You’re taking too long.” Benny gently swatted Dean’s hand away and got rid of his shirt in record time. He stood up and looked at Dean. “Look at you, cher. I will never get used to the sight of you all spread out for me like this.” Dean flushed, turning pink from his face to his chest. “I need you to spread out for me in another way tonight though.” If it was possible Dean turned even more red. “Fuck, Benny.”    
“That’s the idea, sugar.” Benny ran his fingers carefully up Dean’s legs as he crawled back onto the bed to kiss Dean. Even after all their years together Dean still blushed like a teenage virgin when Benny was like this. It never failed to get Benny worked up. Releasing Dean’s lips he crawled back down and stood up again. “Lay down proper, love.” Benny instructed him.

Dean moved up to rest his head on the pillows as Benny pulled the bottle of lube from the dresser. Dean spread his legs in invitation. “You’re gonna kill me one of these days, love.” Benny said. 

“Better not, I’d miss you too much.” Dean grinned “You gonna take off those clothes, cowboy?” Benny looked down like he just realized he was still dressed, tossed the lube onto the bed and stripped down to nothing in no time. 

Dean just sat back and admired the view. He knew his husband was damn good looking and took every chance he had to take it all in. Damn he was one lucky bastard to have Benny. Benny crawled back onto the bed and between Dean’s legs. Taking the bottle and dripping some of the lube into his palm he took Dean’s erection and began slowly stroking it not enough to get him off, no, leaving him thrusting up into Benny’s grip. “Ah ah, none of that, love. We are going at my pace tonight. I’m going to make you sorry for being at work so much.” Benny gave Dean his winning smile and a wink. Dean pushed his head back into the pillows as far as he could and tried to relax. 

As his husband’s left hand lazily stroked his cock, the other pressed into his perineum and massaged a bit before moving lower. Dean instinctively spread his legs further, he felt the cool liquid on Benny’s fingers as he circled his rim, massaging it softly before breaching it with the tip of a finger. Dean moaned low as he felt Benny’s finger move further into him and stop, letting him adjust. “Fuck, babe. Please, move.” Dean begged. He knew he was going to result to begging anyway, might as well give in from the start. Benny must have realised it too, he laughed and kissed Dean’s thigh. “Patience, darlin’. I’m taking it slow tonight.” 

Frustrated Dean wanted to push down onto the finger and fuck up into Benny’s fist, still moving slowly, but he knew that would only cause Benny to stop. He would let Benny prep him, then he would pull out the big guns. He knew how much his dirty mouth could get him going. Never could resist it when he started talking. He let himself relax and Benny began moving his finger in and out slowly, making sure to touch every bit of him inside that he could, everywhere but where he wanted, of course. 

Dean let go and allowed himself to make all the noises that came as his husband teased and pleasured him. All the noises that he knew Benny loved to hear. Eventually he was filled with two fingers, moving a bit faster and stretching him wider to accommodate his husband’s large girth. Just the thought of being filled with Benny’s cock made him moan out his husband’s name. “I’m right here, my love. I’ll take care of you.” Benny responded.

Finally, mercifully, Dean felt Benny add a third finger, moving slowly until Dean was more relaxed, the moving faster and deeper, swiping over Dean’s prostate causing him to shout out in ecstasy. “Yeah, sugar, there you go. Don’t hold back. Let me hear it.” Benny praised him and Dean was right on the edge. He needed more. He need his husband. He had to get him inside him. Arousal and need leaving his inhibitions behind Dean taunted Benny.

“Come on, babe. I’m ready. Please, I need to feel you inside of me.” He let out a filthy moan as Benny swiped over his prostate again, “PLEASE! It’s been so long since I’ve felt you inside me.” He gripped the blanket on the bed and bit his lip, he heard Benny growl out a curse in his French creole. He knew he was close to getting what he wanted. 

“Please, I’m ready. I need to feel you push inside of me. Need to feel the burn of the stretch as you fill me. Need to feel the drag of your thick cock as you fuck into me deep and hard. I need to feel you grow and pulse inside of me as you fill me up with your come. Please baby, I need you. I need you.” Dean was babbling. He knew it. He didn’t care. He needed his husband and he needed him right now. 

He was about to get him. Suddenly he was empty. Benny moved up quick, hooking Dean’s legs under his arms. He reached down between them and rubbed the thick head of his cock over Dean’s hole, Dean canted his hips to try to entice him. He pushed inside and Dean cried out. He didn’t know how much he needed this until now. All these weeks without having his husband, he vowed then and there, as Benny slid all the way in and pressed himself against his ass, that he would never go this long without fucking his husband again. 

After Dean relaxed around the thickness inside of him Benny started moving. “Fuck, cher.” Benny’s accent was thick with arousal, pronouncing it further, “You know exactly what talkin’ to me like that does.” He sped up, hips snapping back and forth, driving deeper into Dean causing him to moan and whimper. “I’m going to make sure that you still feel me next time you’re sitting this perfect ass at your desk.” Benny growled as he fucked even harder and deeper into Dean. “Touch yourself for me, sugar.”

Dean reached up to his cock and took it in hand. It didn’t take long, half a dozen quick hard strokes and he was painting his chest with his own release. He was so submerged in his pleasure he only barely registered the fact that he was murmuring things to Benny. He would probably be too embarrassed to ask him what he said once he was no longer in his post orgasmic haze. Benny continued to thrust hard and deep, finally pulling Dean close, his hips driving tiny aborted thrusts as he came deep inside of Dean. 

Dean looked up at the man he loved, his head was thrown back as he silently moaned while riding out his orgasm. Dean had never been happier in his life than he was with his husband. He really hoped that he did feel it the next day at work. It would be a pleasant reminder that he needed to spend more time, in and out of the bedroom, with his husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
